Zorrillo
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Un bosque encantado, una pelota perdida, dulces recuerdos de infancia....


**Zorrillo.**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas escritas con pincel:

Los personajes pertenecen a Masaki Kishimioto, yo solo los he cogido prestados para jugar. Historia calificada como AU (Universo Alternativo)

* * *

Observó consternada la pelota roja, su pelota favorita, la que tenía pequeños puntitos blancos trazando una cenefa. Se la había regalado su padre hacía mucho tiempo, cuando todavía jugaba con ella y sonreía, cuando le leía cuentos antes de acostarse, cuando todavía parecía quererla.

Pero eso había sido antes, mucho antes… Cuando su madre aún vivía, cuando su tío seguía con vida, cuando su primo Neji aún sonreía y su hermanita no era más que un bebé gorjeante. Antes de que aquel coche se estrellara contra el suyo.

Y ahora allí estaba lo único que le quedaba de sus días felices, en la rama de un árbol, inalcanzable, perdida para siempre, como sus días felices. Las lágrimas le quemaban tras los párpados, y por una vez no las retuvo, de todas formas no había nadie que la viera, nadie la regañaría.

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué lloras, muñequita?

Dio un respingo sobresaltada, giró la cabeza mirando a derecha e izquierda, pero no podía ver a nadie, solo los mismos árboles del bosquecillo en el que se escondía por las tardes.

- ¿Quién… quién es? – tartamudeó, una costumbre de la que no conseguía deshacerse y que tanto molestaba a su padre.

- Aquí arriba muñequita – dijo la alegre voz.

Alzó la mirada, tres ramas por encima de su pelota había un niño. O eso pensó que era al principio, un niño rubio vestido con un yukata corto naranja, el pequeño se tumbó boca abajo en la rama saliendo de la verde hojarasca. En lo alto de su cabeza sobresalían dos peludas y puntiagudas orejitas, en la parte baja de su espalda hondeaba perezosamente una colita rojiza.

Lo miró fijamente asombrada, fascinada ¿Qué era ese niño? ¿De donde había salido? ¿Cómo había llegado allí arriba? ¿Eran de verdad sus orejas y cola? ¿Qué eran esas líneas horizontales en sus mejillas? Cientos de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, pero solo una salió de sus labios.

- ¿Por qué me llamas muñequita?

- Es que te pareces a una de las muñecas de porcelana de mamá – contestó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sus dientes eran blanquísimos e igualados, excepto sus colmillos que eran más largos, sobresalían de forma notoria -. Eres tan pequeña y bonitas como una de ellas.

- Gra-gracias – musitó sonrojándose, no le habían dicho bonita en mucho tiempo - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Naruto ¿y tú?

- Hinata.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó sentándose en la rama - ¿Ves como no iba tan desencaminado? – Hinata rió sin poder evitarlo, su sonrisa era contagiosa – Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta ¿Por qué llorabas?

- No puedo alcanzar mi-mi pelota – contestó señalando la esfera escarlata, algo sorprendida de que sus lágrimas se hubieran detenido sin que lo notara.

- Oh, eso es fácil – dijo el chiquillo mirando hacia abajo, se descolgó con gracilidad entre las ramas, caminó de puntillas hacia la pelota, la cogió y saltó al suelo. Hinata dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa y miedo, pero el pequeño rubio calló grácilmente sobre sus pies sin hacerse ningún daño -. Aquí tienes – dijo con aquella sonrisa… zorruna. A Hinata no se le ocurría una palabra mejor para describirla.

- Gra-gracias – contestó cogiéndola y apretándola contra el pecho.

- ¿Qué clase de ser eres? – preguntó, sus ojos azules relampagueaban con curiosidad.

- ¿Ser? – repitió sin comprender.

- Yo soy un kitsune de viento – dijo orgulloso con el pulgar en el pecho.

- ¿Kitsune? ¿Cómo el de la leyenda de Kyuubi? ¿El que podía causar terremotos agitando una de sus colas? – preguntó recordando vagamente aquella historia, uno de los cuentos que su padre le leía antes de dormir.

- Exactamente – asintió con la cabeza exageradamente.

- Pero solo tienes una cola – dijo Hinata observando el peludo apéndice que se balanceaba tras el rubio.

- Es que todavía soy pequeño - contestó sonrojado, como si le diera vergüenza admitirlo -, pero dentro de diez años ya tendré dos colas – añadió alzando la barbilla y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho – y con cuatrocientos más tendré seis, como mi madre.

- Entonces tienes… ¿190 años?

- Sip ¿y tú?

- Ocho – admitió Hinata, Naruto la miró como si le acabara de decir que llovían gusanos.

- Pero eso es muy poco… a no ser – entornó los ojos con desconfianza - ¿eres humana?

- Sí – contestó jugueteando con las puntas de sus dedos como hacía siempre que se ponía nerviosa. Naruto parpadeó dos veces y luego la miró asombrado.

- Vaaayaa… eres el primer humano que conozco, aunque… - se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que sus narices estuvieron casi juntas – No sabía que los humanos pudieran tener ojos de plata.

Hinata agachó la mirada completamente sonrojada, sin saber muy bien por qué.

- En mi-mi familia to-todos tiene es-estos ojos – susurró.

- Mmh… ¿Vives por aquí? Nunca antes te había visto.

- Solo venimos en verano, tenemos una casa de campo por allí – señaló hacía la pequeña senda que en aquella parte del bosque se desdibujaba por las matas de hierva - ¿Y… y tú también vives… por aquí?

- Sí, en el corazón del bosque, pero los humanos no pueden ver nuestra casa.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Padre dice que es para que no nos molesten, que a algunos humanos no les gustamos y que es mejor así.

- A mí… a mí sí me gustas – dijo sin pensar con las mejillas rojas. Naruto le sonrió ampliamente.

- Tú también me gustas ¿Jugamos juntos?

- ¡Claro! – sonrió Hinata. Hacía tanto tiempo que no jugaba con nadie… Neji siempre estaba estudiando y Hanabi era demasiado pequeña.

Jugaron durante horas, corrieron por el bosque, Naruto le mostró a los pequeños duendecillos que vivían entre los arbustos, a las hadas que a menudo se confundían con insectos y los tímidos seres que se ocultaban en las sombras. A Hinata le habían dicho que los seres de los cuentos no existían en realidad, que solo eran invenciones, pero de la mano de Naruto comprobó que no era cierto. Día tras día descubría que cada mito tenía su parte de verdad.

Regresar a casa al anochecer siempre era como un rudo despertar, toda la magia y la fantasía, las risas y los juegos, todo se quedaba en el bosque. Tras las soleadas tardes, la fría atmósfera de su casa, los silencios prolongados de su padre, la indiferencia de su primo eran deprimentes. Jamás pensó en compartir sus descubrimientos con nadie, sabía que de todas formas no la creerían, pero el tener un secreto, algo que solo ella conocía, la hacía sentir especial.

Por desgracia el final del verano llegó, y también el momento de dejar la casa de verano y regresar a la ciudad, a la escuela, a la rutina en la que la magia no existía ni tenía lugar.

- No me quiero ir… - lloró Hinata la última tarde que pasaría en el mágico bosque.

- Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas – aseguró Naruto con las orejas gachas y la colita quieta -, pero volverás ¿verdad?

- El ve-verano que viene – contestó entre sollozos.

- Pues nos veremos entonces, y correremos y jugaremos otra vez – asintió con una gran sonrisa, pero sus ojos azules estaban tristes.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Por supuesto – aseguró poniendo los brazos en jarra – y Uzumaki Naruto NUNCA rompe su promesa.

Hinata rió un poquito y lo abrazó, Naruto la rodeó con fuerza con sus brazos.

- Te echaré de menos.

- Y yo a ti Hina-chan. Ah… ten – se separó y se quitó algo del cuello, estiró la mano hacia ella. Hinata cogió el precioso colgante de piedras verde – este collar me lo dio mi abuela, es muy valioso, pero te lo dejo prestado. Cuando nos volvamos a ver me lo devuelves.

- Lo cuidaré muy bien – aseguró dejando que se lo pusiera en el cuello.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata donde estás! – gritó alguien a lo lejos.

- Es papá, me tengo que marchar ya – dijo, pero no se movió. Naruto la abrazó una vez más y al separarse saltó hacia las ramas de los árboles, perdiéndose entre el tupido mar de hojas jade.

- ¡Hinata!

- ¡Ya voy papá! – gritó guardando por dentro de su camiseta el collar – Hasta el verano que viene Naruto – susurró al bosque y echó a correr hacia la realidad.

* * *

¡Hola! Hacía siglos que no subía nada, así que me dije ¿que tal si probamos algo nuevo? y aquí tenéis una cucadita de NaruxHina ¿Debería continuarlo? Creo que de aquí podría salir algo bueno, pero no estoy segura. La única imagen que tenía en la cabeza de esta historia cuando empecé a escribir era la de Naruto/zorrito en la rama de un árbol y a chibi Hinata en el suelo con la pelota en las manos. Ya veremos, si no consideradlo un one-shot ¿Shipi?

Algunas notas extras:

Las colas de los Kitsune. Según tengo entendido cada cola representa un siglo de vida, a más colas más años y más poder.

El nombre de Hinata. He visto varias traducciones por la red (y todos sabemos que no hay que fiarse mucho) y no recuerdo donde leí que estaba basado en el festival de las niñas, en el que montan altares con muñecas que representan al corte imperial. No sé si será cierto, pero me gustó la idea.

Ja ne!


End file.
